


tell me how many

by Prephilo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Post Austria 2019, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 预警：angry sex，2019奥地利赛后，扣攻，恋人未满炮友居多，Max略渣简介：现在Charles才是那个强忍怒火，情绪沸腾的人，而Max则是丢掉一切，任凭Charles予取予夺的一方。





	tell me how many

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me how many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440337) by [untouchableocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean). 



Max感觉不坏。  
好吧，这是谎言。可能他感觉有点不好。但这就是赛车，不是吗？有个人在你前面，你超过他，就这么简单。即便那个人碰巧是你那个相比男朋友更接近炮友的诡异存在。Max知道，如果他想表现得很贱人，这不是他的错，但他确实很期望跟Charles在领奖台上分享香槟。当然，他不会承认这一点的。  
他坐在酒店房间里，绞着手指，思考接下来要干什么。他试着回想自己在胜利后有多高兴，即便是在等待再也不会到来的判罚的紧张之后，但这份喜悦消失在空气之中，被Charles站在领奖台上的那张脸所取代。Charles的眼神十分拘谨，可肢体语言却道出了真相。他没法挥去这些回忆：休息室外的擦肩而过，放在他臀部上的手，匆忙离开领奖台的背影。  
去他的。  
他打开邮箱，拇指停留在Charles的名字上。看到这个名字旁边枯萎的玫瑰花emoji表情，他有些退缩。他应该这样做吗？不。他会这么做吗？是的。

Charles<  
哥们我很抱歉

哥们。

>滚蛋  
>什么哥们

好吧，收到回信已经让他大喜过望了，尤其是在赛会的仲裁之后。他知道自己应该适可而止，妈的，但他实在没这个心情。

别那么娘们唧唧的<  
比赛很公平<  
就算赛会也同意<

>你直接怼上来了这叫什么公平混球  
>赛会就像搞掉Seb一样把我整了

老天啊。他还没放下那件事吗？

我的天哪别纠结了<  
你自己没留出空间怎么又是我的错了<

>所以你是说你撞上来怪我咯

老大不管怎么说你出赛道了啊<  
不好意思你开车烂得像坨屎我猜？？<

当他按下“发送”键后，他的心陡然一沉。这没必要，他知道。打字气泡在完全消失之前上下浮动了大约五次，Max感觉比刚开始的时候更糟。他把手机扔在地上，绝望地盯着天花板，为自己感到难过。这能解决问题，肯定的。  
正准备洗澡的时候，他听到门外响起一阵暴躁的敲门声。他意识到是谁站在门的另外一头，脊梁骨不禁一阵颤抖。他打开门，迎接他的是一个狂怒的Charles。  
他还没回过神来，Charles就猛地把他按到门上，抓住他衣领的双手如同铁钳。Charles怒目圆睁，淡绿色的眼睛被愤怒染成深色，汗湿的头发紧贴在前额之上。  
“去你妈的！”他说话时，唾沫星子喷到Max的脸上，“你想干架，放马过来啊，嗯？你他妈偷走了我的冠军还想骂我开车烂得像坨屎？我操你妈！”  
话音刚落，Charles把Max抓到自己面前，狠狠扔到坚硬的门板上。Max握住Charles的手，试图将对方推开，但Charles依然紧紧抓住他。  
“拜托，我没有偷走你的冠军！我赢得很公平好吗！”  
“公平？”Charles拔高了嗓门，灼热的呼吸喷到Max的鼻子上，“你丫直接把我从赛道上撞了出去！”  
“你已经离开赛道了！”  
“我本来能防住你的！”  
“你已经没有领先优势了！”  
Max气炸了，他差点就想把Charles推开。他知道自己能做到，体格上是他比摩纳哥人要更强壮，但有什么东西阻止了他。事态还在继续发酵，Max觉得当下Charles大概没有比这更需要的事情了。  
“你没必要那么做！”  
“当然我肯定得超车，你还指望我怎么干？在我队伍的主场让你获胜——”  
“你赢了几次冠军了？”  
Charles的话语突然不那么恶毒，让Max吃了一惊。  
“不好意思？”  
“你已经赢了几次分站冠军了？”  
Max僵住了，缓缓松开抓住Charles拳头的手。他知道答案，但他的嘴却跟不上自己的脑子。猛然间Charles的手掐住他的喉咙，把他死死压制在门上。  
“告诉我！”Charles再度凶神恶煞起来，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，“告诉我几次了！”  
“六次！”  
Charles抓住Max喉咙的力气又大了一些，从荷兰人那里收获喘息声。他没有使出全力，只是足够让Max知道现在是谁占据主导，Max也放松喉咙，接受了这一切。  
“比我多整整六次。”  
Charles咬住嘴唇，视线向下落到Max的脖子上，最终松开了钳制，双手落到Max胸前。沉默横亘在两人之间，Charles揪住Max的衬衫，两人的嘴唇撞到一块，变成一个充满愤怒的吻。  
这个吻炙热而沉重，饱含怒意，因为Charles仍然在生他的气，Max几乎立马就让Charles在他的嘴里把他的舌头搅成一团，尝到了一点点香槟的味道。对Charles来说，从他舌尖尝到的味道想必十分苦涩。Charles咬住他的下唇，弄破了这块柔软的皮肤，他瑟缩着回吻，而后拉开两人的距离。  
Charles磨蹭着Max的大腿，转而吮吻啃噬着他的脖子，不耐烦地扯住他的polo衫。Max不得不拽开Charles，才能把他的短裤和内裤脱掉。他的阴茎已经硬了，从裤子里弹跳出来，他知道自己的身体已经准备好让Charles完全进入。他背靠着门，闭上双眼，呼吸不稳。  
他感觉到Charles向后退了一步，尽管他没有睁开眼，而他所等待的那个几乎不可避免的拉链被拉开的声音，也迟迟没有到来。他放松少许，不再紧绷着下颚（他甚至没有注意到他一直在这么做），稳住呼吸。他小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛，看到Charles站在他面前，似乎正在考虑下一步该做什么。  
他们并不是从来没有过带着怒火的性事，但他们都痛苦地意识到这是一个未知的领域。以前从来没有这样，一直是Max敲开房间，把Charles推到门口，丢到床上，直到他在枕头里发出尖叫。可现在Charles才是那个强忍怒火，情绪沸腾的人，而Max则是丢掉一切，任凭Charles予取予夺的一方。  
Charles再度迈步向前，推了一把Max的肩膀，没用多大力气，但足够让他跪倒在地。他砰地一声摔在地毯上，心里想着这家酒店那么贵，地毯应该更软一些才是。他摸索着Charles的拉链，抬头看着那张凝滞的面庞，惊叹于这份沉寂。他忘了自己其实和Charles一样高。  
他脱掉短裤和内裤，任凭Charles抚摸着他的头发，将手指放在他的后脑上，并把他固定在那儿。Charles在Max的嘴唇边上摩擦着自己的阴茎，荷兰人乖乖地张开嘴，让Charles把自己的阴茎直接顶到根部。摩纳哥人停下动作，发出呻吟，面孔因快感而扭曲。  
“哦，妈的。”他低声说，声音安静，呼吸沉重，“这真的很棒。”  
如果Charles没有占据他的嘴，他会为这份赞美而微笑，但现在他只能以满足的哼声代替。他仰望着Charles，如同仰望着国王一般充满敬畏。Charles闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住Max的颈背，用手牢牢固定住Max，开始在Max温热湿润的嘴里抽插。  
Max张开下巴，放松自己的喉咙，因为Charles加快了动作，房间里只听得到皮肤摩擦的声音、Charles愈发沉重的呼吸声，以及每次Charles用力贯穿他的喉咙时，他发出的吞咽声。他闭上眼睛，但Charles突然抓住他。  
“Non, regarde moi.”  
看着我。  
他的声音紧绷着，Max不知道这是因为勃起还是愤怒，或两者兼而有之。Max仰视着他的眼睛，在愤怒的背后，Max所能见到的只有痛苦，原始的痛苦，于是Max开始明白了。Charles收紧了抓住Max的力道，但不足以令Max真正受伤，Max知道这比其他动作更能显示Charles的支配权。  
Charles让自己的臀部狠狠撞向Max的嘴，Max睁大眼睛，一刻也没有从Charles的脸上移开视线，在Charles乱搞他的脸，掏空他的脸颊，压扁他的舌头，逼迫他用鼻子呼吸的时候，他知道Charles正在做什么，试图摧垮他，让他软弱，他决定不要彻底妥协。  
Max突然发觉Charles的大腿收紧了，又猛然拉开距离，脸颊泛红，呼吸沉重。他松下Max的头发，Max垂下下头，喘着粗气。 Charles抬起他的下巴，让他仰起头来，用两根手指抚摸着他肿胀的嘴唇。Max甚至没有注意到自己已经开始流泪了，Charles拭去他眼角的泪水，向他伸出手。Max摇了摇头，靠自己的力量站起来。他还没有完全失去力气，还没有。Charles再次退后一步，让Max靠在门口，透过他布满血丝，含着泪水的眼睛，凝视着他。  
“用手指操你自己。”  
Charles再度咬上他的嘴唇，镇定自若地用期待的眼神审视着Max。Max把两根手指放到唇边，濡湿它们，耐心细致地吮吸着，他的下巴还在因为口交而感到有些疼痛。他没有一刻停下与Charles的视线接触，确保Charles能看见每个时刻。  
他分开双腿，用润湿的手指按在他的穴口，在推进去之前稍微揉弄了一下。他一边侵入自己一边呻吟着，尽力放松身体。尽管他想要表演，但他也知道Charles很可能没有耐心等待，所以他支撑着自己塞进去第二根手指。  
他哭了出来，知道他太过急躁，但他的阴茎已经泄了出来，想到自己现在的窘迫，他不禁尴尬起来，只能笨拙地操弄自己，透过沉重的眼睑盯着Charles，在手指刷过前列腺时喘息着。他不认为他能够塞进第三根手指，除非有合适的润滑剂，所以他退出已经进入到深处的两根手指。  
他紧闭着双眼，抽出手指的时候他不由得呻吟，后穴空虚地畏缩着。这已经足够了，他很清楚，但他现在根本不在乎。他把头往后靠在门上，浑身是汗，微微颤抖。他的阴茎弹过自己的腹部，在肚脐下方留下一块湿润的印记。这份颤抖并不仅仅是生理反应，这是臣服，是他认识到即便自己刚刚赢下一场大奖赛，这个站在亚军领奖台上的男人也可以对他肆意妄为。  
“到床上去。”  
Max点点头，穿过房间，走到床边，在经过时感觉Charles放在自己背上的冰冷的手。 动作很小，但Max透过自己的血管，感受到了Charles的抚摸，只是一个亲密的小动作，尽管他明白自己很快就要彻底心甘情愿地交出自己。  
他的双手与膝盖能感觉到床单的柔软触感，他将手掌和织物绞在一起，低下头。 他的阴茎悬在他的两腿之间，他只能尽力抵抗去触碰的诱惑，他明白这不是他自己的事，这跟Charles有关，关于今天所有被压抑的愤怒，关于巴林，关于每一次的大起大落，功亏一篑。他突然感觉到一阵内疚啃噬着他的胃部，在他向后倒在床上时变得更加煎熬。  
“Charles，我——”  
“闭嘴。”  
是挺公平的。  
Charles用手扶住Max的臀部，Max听到他吐在手上，尽量让阴茎更多些润滑，再对准Max的后穴。他动作轻柔地抓住Max的臀部，Max感觉到布料摩擦着自己的皮肤，意识到Charles仍然穿着队服。Max突然感到非常渺小，他明白就是这样，Charles已经得到了他；不再有力量的假象，不再为获得主导而殚精竭虑，Charles终于剥夺了他的所有，而Max放任对方为所欲为。  
随着Charles进入他的身体，Max发出一声刺耳的呻吟声，将脸埋进床垫里。Charles没有放缓的意思，每次撞击都很迅猛。没有节奏，Charles把他抓得那么紧，以至于他甚至无法将臀部向后推一点，他确信完事后肯定会留下巴掌样的瘀伤。  
Charles向前倾身，Max呜咽着埋进枕头，Charles的手向上移动到Max的腰部，找到他发胀的前列腺。Charles一次又一次地撞击着它，Max试图让四肢着地，但是Charles用一只手拽住他的头发，把他拉回来，揪着他的短发，把他的脸按进柔软的床单。  
Max能感觉到他的后背在出汗，在Charles调整体位的时候，弄湿了那件红色衬衫。Charles紧贴在他身上，对着他的脖子又吮又咬，下体进入得更深。Max的阴茎在床单上磨蹭，他感觉到自己的高潮快要来了，一阵快感拉扯扭曲着他的下腹部，他尖叫出声，缓缓没入身下的床单。  
Max感觉自己悬浮在两个世界的连接点之间，Charles仍然在继续操弄着他身体，没有给他一点从高潮中回过神的余裕，一次又一次无情地穿透他，快感的余韵在他的身体里回响，最后Charles咬住Max的肩膀，大声呻吟着在他的身体里射了出来。  
沉默笼罩了两人，他们逐渐平复下来，或者至少表面上如此。Charles在Max的后颈上落下一个轻吻，再缓缓退出他的身体，只留下Max独自空虚难忍。他感觉麻木，整个人都被操坏了，模糊间感觉到Charles离开床边。  
腿上的潮湿触感把他拉回现实。他惊跳起来，Charles只好拿开手上的布。  
“只是帮你弄干净。”  
Max哼了一声，让Charles帮他擦干净大腿内侧的液体，轻揉他还很敏感的后穴。他轻声哼着，最后一点异物也被清理干净。Charles抱着法兰绒毯子穿过房间，在Max身边躺下，招手让他靠过来。  
Max考虑了一秒钟，才钻进Charles的怀里。Charles的衬衫被弄得乱七八糟，上面沾满汗水和黏糊糊的东西，看起来像一小块精液，但Max懒得去管，埋进Charles的脖子。他抬眼看向Charles，那份怒火已经消失了，现在他所看到的只有无助的悲伤，沮丧和孤独，紧紧缠绕着他面前的人。  
他伸手拉过Charles，这次是个轻柔的吻，他轻哼着与Charles的嘴交缠在一起。当他们两个分开时，他看到Charles眼角的泪水缓缓从细长的睫毛上滑落，掉在他们之间的枕头上。Max把Charles拉进怀里，慢慢按揉着他的后背，任凭他的热泪滚落。他并没有抽泣，只是在流泪，某种程度来说很平和。  
“对不起，我撞了你。还有很抱歉我说你开车烂得像屎。”Charles抬起眼睛，绿色的眼睛直视着他，“你开得很棒。你的胜利总有一天会到来的，到那时我们就可以一起分享领奖台，而不必为此争执，好吗？”  
Charles笑了笑，靠近Max身边。  
“如果我伤到了你，我很抱歉。”  
马克斯摇了摇头。  
“你永远不会伤害我。 不会的。”  
他脸红了，担心他踩到了看不见的红线，但是Charles只是吻了一下他的锁骨，闭上眼睛。 他们都知道他们应该洗个澡，然后各回各家，Charles不能留下来，但Max真心不希望这样，别是今晚。  
“留下过夜吧。”  
这并非提问，不过Charles还是回应了他，声音里带着浓重的睡意。  
“好呀。”


End file.
